merry christmas Jeff Hardy one shot kenzer08
by kittykins666
Summary: This was made in 08 or 09 At Matt Hardy's yearly christmas bash Jeff hardy wants someone but can it ever be? Jeff Hardy & O?C


Hey Riley can you please get the Bacardi off of Jeff? Matt asked as we were getting ready for Matt s big ass Christmas bash. I smiled widely as I run out the front door and straight up to Jeff, who looked very upset but still put on a fake smile on.

Hey Jeffers. What s the matter? I asked worriedly about him touching his shoulder.

Yeah, I am fine. Yourself?

Wondering why you are lying to me. Jeff and I have been friends since I think I was in the 7th grade, been through think and thin yet never dated, no matter how much I felt for him. I couldn t bring myself to tell him plus when he told me that he matt and Shannon were leaving to wrestle I had a complete utter brake down and didn t talk to anyone for a month after they left but the second they got back I was there at the house waiting for them.

I m fine just not feeling that well. And I wasn t and I m not lying to you I never have. He shook my head off of his shoulder walking in side.

Great way to kill a good mood jeff. I whispered. I sighed and went back inside after getting the alcohol from his car. I handed it to matt.

Thanks Rile. He mumbled.

Do you know why Jeff is pissed and or upset? I said to Matt before he walked in the room and dragging me into a daydream.

Riley? I heard Matt s voice and his hand waving in front of my face. You k? you completely spaced out on me while I told you why he is like it. I shook my head, now paying attention.

Sorry, why is he like it and I promise not to get distracted. I put my hand over my heart.

Ok. He called you a few days ago, he got message bank and said what he felt about you, and you didn t even telling him you didn t feel the same. You just left him wondering. I felt like a thunderstorm had hit.

I ll be back. I ran out side finding jeff talking to Shane.

Hey Jeff can I please talk to you. I asked nervously. Shane walked off grabbing his beer from the table outside.

What do you want? He asked turning around sounding really pissed off. I started fidgeting with my cuticles, a thing I do when I get really nervous.

Jeff, matt told me what happened and why you are like this. I thought about my words and I think the came out goodish.

Like this? You have no idea why I am like this. You don t know what it is like to have someone that you love not tell you how they truly feel about you and then

Yes I do Jeff. You haven t talked to me for days ever since you left that message and know you are acting like this. Jeff I love you I cut him off but then he cut me off.

Then why didn t you call me back you something after I left that message telling you that I loved you? I sighed.

Jeff, did you ever think that maybe I didn t get it? He raised his eyebrow at me.

What do you mean that you didn t get it? He scoffed.

I was in the shower around 3 days ago and when I came out Donny was there listening to something or talking to some one and Matt said that it was a few days ago when you called me, like he could have deleted it before I got. You said yourself when you first met him that he would do anything to be with me. So please don t fucking be pissed at me when in fact I didn t get the message and it took a lot of guts for me to tell you how I feel. I huffed at walked away, hoping that he would follow. He didn t for around 10 steps, I said hi to a few people. I walked into the trees were thankfully no one else was in the part were we were. Why are you following me? I asked turning around and facing Jeff.

I m not, I just felt like walking behind you. He smirked, I shook my head smiling.

Uh-uh, so you re not mad or upset? I asked.

No. I shouldn t have acted like how I did. I m sor

Don t say it. I was angry. Jeff, My voice was soft like it normally was. The thing about an amazing friendship like what we have is that you shouldn t have to say sorry. So don t say it. He smiled.

Riley, I want to ask you a few things.

Shoot. I sat down on a stump as he knelled in front of me.

K. first of did you really mean you loved me? I shook my head no.

I didn t mean I loved you. His face fell.

Oh he made a sound.

I meant I love you. His face rose to met mine.

Huh?

Jeff, you asked if I meant I loved you, I didn t because I still love you. He smiled brightly even though it was dark, there was enough light to see.

Ok. Um secondly will you go out with me? He sounded nervous. I laughed at that.

Yeah, of course I will. We both smiled. He moved next to me sitting down on the stump as well, he lent over to me kissing me softly. I lightly wrapped my arms around his neck putting all of the love I have towards Jeff in to the kiss and he kissed back with the same amount of passion. We both smiled while kissing, after a few moment we pulled away breathing a little out of breathe. I looked back at him smiling.

that was wow I wish I told you earlier now. He said staring in my direction.

Told me what? I pursed my lips together not understanding.

I wish I told you before that I love you. I smiled after hearing those 3 words come out of his mouth.

I love you too. We kissed once more.

----------------------------2 years later -----------------------------------

Merry Christmas Riley. He hugged me after I got in bed.

Merry Christmas Jeff. I love you. I pulled the blankets over our freezing bodies as it snowed all day today.

I love you too. He kissed my cheek, causing me too smile. Clearly Donny win me seeing as Jeff and I got married 4 months ago. 


End file.
